


When You Kiss Me, Heaven Sighs

by mishhcollins



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, Lazy Mornings, Love, M/M, Romance, Schmoop, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, they just love each other a heck of a lot okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 22:59:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10672554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishhcollins/pseuds/mishhcollins
Summary: Just two boys, head-over-heels in love with each other.





	When You Kiss Me, Heaven Sighs

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8IJzYAda1wA
> 
> Moya lyubov - my love  
> Ya lyublyu tebya tak sil'no - I love you so much

"Will you dance with me?"  
Yuuri turned his gaze to his lover, a hand gently holding to his wrist to keep him from leaving his side.  
"Always." Yuuri blushed as he turned to face the man he loves, his hand twisting in his husbands grip to instead intertwine their fingers lovingly. Viktor brought the hand to his lips, gently pressing a kiss to the knuckles and to the gold ring that admonished one finger. Yuuri's blush deepened. No matter what this man did, it always felt like the first time as his cheeks turned a beautiful shade of pink. Viktor huffed a laugh at the pink cheeks in front of him before moving to press a kiss to each, never being able to resist them.  
"There's no music, Vitya." Yuuri smiled as his hand left his husbands to join his other behind his neck, Viktor's hands snaking around his waist on instinct.  
"When has that ever stopped us,  _moya lyubov'_?" The silver-haired man pressed a kiss to his lovers temple, slowly initiating a swaying motion of their bodies and humming a familiar tune. Yuuri pressed his face close to his lovers neck, the slow rumble of the voice next to him soothing him to the core and igniting his entire being with love.  
" _Hold me close and hold me fast, the magic spell you cast, this is la vie en rose._ " Viktor sang gently next to Yuuri, his voice just above a whisper, " _when you kiss me, heaven sighs._ " Viktor then pressed numerous playful kisses to Yuuri's neck, earning a laugh from the man.  
"Have I ever told you how cheesy you are?" Yuuri chuckled, hearing the smile in his lover's voice as he continued to sing.  
" _And though I close my eyes, I see la vie en rose._ "  
Viktor's hold on Yuuri tightened slightly as he continued, " _when you press me to your heart, I'm in a world apart, a world where roses bloom._ "  
Yuuri's heart felt as though it would burst from his chest with the love he felt for the man holding him. Is it possible to love someone  _too_ much? He felt tears in his eyes, his heart clenching as he gripped onto his lover, burying his face further into the mans shoulder and neck.

 _And when you speak,_  
_Angels sing from above,_  
_Every day words,_  
_Seem to turn into love songs._  
_Give your heart and soul to me,_  
_And life will always be,_  
_La vie en rose._

Viktor sighed a little as he sang the next chorus, the words resonating within him as he thought of his life before Yuuri. He could barely remember life before Yuuri. It was as if he saw life in black and white but as soon as his eyes touched down on that drunken boy that one night, colour began to tinge the edges and slowly bleed through.

 _I thought that love was just a word,_  
_They sang about in songs I heard._  
_It took your kisses to reveal,_  
_That I was wrong, and love is real._

Viktor had never loved before Yuuri. He had had relationships of course, and those that he thought to be love, but Yuuri showed him what love really was. It was hard and unforgiving, especially with the lives that they lead and constantly being in the public eye, but everything was worth it when he got to come home to that wide-eyed smile and chocolate brown eyes that he swore had some sort of magic spell within them that caused him to fall so hard. He adored the man in his arms more than anything.

 _Hold me close and hold me fast,_  
_The magic spell you cast,_  
_This is la vie en rose._

 _When you kiss me, heaven sighs,_  
_And though I close my eyes,_  
_I see la vie en rose._  
_When you press me to your heart,_  
_I'm in a world apart,_  
_A world where roses bloom._

They hummed the tune together. This song having the same effect on each other, that heart-tugging pull of love and memory it was tied to. That night where they had danced very similarly, except then they had just been newly wed but over an hour ago. It had been their first dance. It had been a song they had swayed to even before then, one night similar to now except where they had had a little bit too much wine and shared giggling laughter together as the song had come on the radio. Viktor pulling Yuuri to him in the same way, laughing as they danced and never looking too deeply into the meaning, but now as they looked back on that moment they had realised they were hopelessly in love even then.

 _And when you speak,_  
_Angels sing from above,_  
_Every day words,_  
_Seem to turn into love songs._  
_Give your heart and soul to me,_  
_And life will always be,_  
_La vie en rose._

"Yura," Viktor whispered into his lovers neck, "my Yura. _Ya lyublyu tebya tak sil'no._ "  
Yuuri's heart tugged in his chest a little tighter as he pulled back from Viktor's neck to be able to look at him. His hands went to the cheeks in front of him, thumbs caressing the soft skin and pulling the face towards him to press their lips together in a loving kiss.  
"I love you too, Vitya. More than anything."

**Author's Note:**

> this has probably be written a million times and way better than what I could do but fUCK IT I'VE WRITTEN IT ANYWAY งツ)ว
> 
> also hello hi I'm back from the dead and am writing again *coughs* I still need to finish all my other fics *coughs*  
> ANYWAY I lost a heck of a lot of motivation for writing and also inspiration to write until I heard this song SO YA hopefully I'll be writing more???


End file.
